walkingdeadfanpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Grimes
Carl Grimes is a main character in The Walking Dead tv series and comic series. Carl is Rick and Lori's young son. Carl is normally seen with his cowboy hat and holding his pistol. Carl Grimes is played by actor Chandler Riggs. 'TV Series' When the outbreak occurred, Carl and his mother Lori head off with Shane Walsh to the Atlanta camp. When Rick reached the Atlanta camp, Carl runs into his arms. When, Andrea and Amy bring fish back to the camp, Carl asks them to teach him, which Amy tells him that she would. The camp is attacked by walkers, so Carl runs into Lori's arms and they follow Shane. The group heads to the CDC, while there Carl spends time with his friend Sophia. When the CDC blows up, the group head for Fort Benning, when Carl's friend Sophia is chased into the woods and she goes missing. Carl helps Rick and Shane look for Sophia and he ends up getting shot by a hunter named Otis. Carl is rushed to a farm where a vet named Hershel fixes Carl up. Carl watches Shane break open the barn and kill the walkers. Carl is conforted by Lori when his friend Sophia comes out of the barn as a walker, which Rick steps up and shoots her. Carl becomes upset by the death of Sophia. Carl heads out into the woods and tortues a walker stuck in mud, which later killed Dale. Carl feels like he is the reason Dale died. Carl comes acrossed Rick and a dead Shane. Shane comes back as a walker so Carl shoots him, causing a herd of walkers. Carl and Rick leave with Hershel and reunite with the others. Rick tells the group that he killed Shane because Shane tried to kill him and that you turn no matter how you die. When the group discovers a prison, Carl helps take out the walkers. Carl helps Lori and Carol with Hershel's leg which got amputated because of a walker bite. When an inmate named Andrew lets walkers into the prison, Carl and Lori are chased away with Maggie. Lori dies giving child birth, so Carl shoots her in the head to prevent reanimation. When Woodbury invades the prison, Carl shoots Jody, getting his gun taken away. Months later, Carl and Rick start farming. Carl and his new friend Patrick confront a group of kids, telling them not to treat the walkers like people. Carl finds out that Carol has been teaching the kids how to use weapons, which he tells Rick, so Rick gives Carl his gun back. When the Governor shows up with a new army, Carl saves Rick from walkers, then they come acrossed Judith's bloody baby carriage. Carl and Rick leave in blood and tears. Carl becomes upset thinking that Judith is dead. When Michonne finds Carl and Rick, Carl and Michonne bond over jokes and talking about eachother's pasts. Carl and Michonne make it back to the house after a supply run, so they run away with Rick due to a group of men taking over the house. Carl along with Rick and Michonne head to Terminus. When arriving at Terminus, Carl along with Michonne, Rick, and Daryl are taking hostage in a boxcar with Glenn, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, and Tara. 'Comic Series' 'Interesting Facts' *Carl is longest living child in the tv and comic series. *Carl was the second child to be shot, first being Summer. *Carl currently has appeared in more episodes than every character, execpt Rick Grimes. *In the comics, Carl is 9 years old, while in the tv series, he is 14 years old. *In the comics, Carl shoots Shane while still being alive, in the tv series, Carl shoots Shane as a walker. *in the comics, Carl was the first character to kill another survivor who hadn't turned. *Robert Kirkman said that Carl is his fun to write in the comics.